Sailor X: Quartz Special Part 1
by Sephiroth LL Hakubi
Summary: A warrior from the Earth emerges to protect the universe when he finds out he is a Sailor Soldier of this planet. 5-Part Mini-Series.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or the Dragon Ball Series.  
Basically what I do own is Quartz, his powers, and some of the evil I put into this fanfic.  
The names will be written as said in America unless the character has not been introduced. This fanfic is 30% crossover, but it is not treated like one.  
  
Sailor Moon  
Sailor X  
Quartz Special  
Part 1  
  
The Solar System, Earth calender year 1720 A.D. A desolate yet luminous part of the   
Universe. All of the nine planets magically sparkle their energy out into space in the last   
centuries of the Silver Millennium. Each planet has its own guardian. For example, Planet Mercury has its own guardian, Sailor Mercury, and Pluto's planet has its own Senshi, Sailor Pluto. Although, the earth is unique to its guardians. The earth has a dynasty of guardians unlike the Senshi. In a place called Kami's Lookout, guardians look over the earth to insure peace throughout the entire world.  
  
---------------------------------------Kami's Lookout--------------------------------------------  
  
Quartz: ::Walks out of the entrance wearing a royal gi robe and black pants while walking down the sanctuary where Kami is keeping his vigil over the earth:: Kami, tell me. How is it that there is always a guardian watching over all of us?  
  
Kami: ::Stands in silence::  
  
Quartz: Kami?  
  
Kami: The position of guardian and protector has always been bestowed by others throughout time.  
However, the position does not necessarily mean what it is said.  
  
Quartz: What do you mean?  
  
Kami: The throne can be claimed by anyone who is worthy and maybe even unworthy.  
  
Quartz: Unworthy? You're saying anybody can claim the position of Kami?  
  
Kami: That is correct, and I fear that my time will come when someone else takes the throne.  
  
Quartz: Why fear?  
  
Kami: Because someone with a dark heart and evil mind may use the power bestowed on them to  
spread their evil across the entire world, and maybe even the universe.  
  
Quartz: Impossible. The world will never fall into darkness as long as you are guardian, and I  
will make sure of that.  
  
Kami: You have a lot to learn Prince. Just like everyone else, my time to retire   
will come soon enough.  
  
Quartz: ::Sighs:: Okay. I trust you. But I'm not going to let the world fall into darkness.  
After all, I am also the protector of earth and the world is also my responsibility. ::Looks at  
my Hi stone::  
  
Kami: Hmm. Someday you will understand. ::Walks inside the lookout::  
  
Quartz: Oh well. Time to get back to training.  
  
Mr. Popo: ::Walks out of the lookout:: What's wrong Prince?  
  
Quartz: Nothing. I'm just worried about Kami. He said that someone else might take the throne   
from him.  
  
Mr. Popo: Don't worry about anything Prince, he is just predicting what might happen to us in the  
near future. It does not mean he will surrender his position as guardian and spread the world  
with darkness. He cannot and will not let that happen.  
  
Quartz: I hope so.   
  
................................Somewhere near the Mediterrainian................................  
  
The darkness that fills the Mediterrainian and Red Seas. In an effort to take control of  
the world, a very large army of darkness get prepared to invade Kami's lookout.  
  
Garlic: So it appears that Kami is about to retire very soon. It is just a matter of time before  
the lookout and the guardians' power is mine. I call upon you Flavor 5. Come forth and obey my  
commands.  
  
::5 men appear in front of him::  
  
Sage, Thyme, Nice, Pepper, and Ore (Flavor 5): Hail Garlic, master of the dark world.   
  
Garlic: Hmm. Gentlemen. We have an opportunity we can't miss. It appears that Kami is about to  
surrender his position to the next worthy guardian. I decided to take advantage of this situation  
and claim his power by planning an invasion. Sage, Thyme, Nice, Pepper, Ore. I decided to   
choose all of you to help me in my plan.  
  
Sage (The leader): Master, if we may, we have already planned the onslaught for the lookout.  
It appears that there are only three beings that live above the lookout. Only 2 of them have  
a high ki. However, their ki combined is still not enough to even last a second with us. We can  
eliminate them easily.  
  
Garlic: A high energy. ::Senses their ki:: Yes. I can feel their powers. Hmm. It looks like  
one of them a certain kind of energy that we can use for the invasion. His is inferior to us   
yet, but do not underestimate their powers gentlemen, at least one of them has power that has   
not been witness or recorded yet. It is wise if we attack them one by one.  
  
Thyme: What do you have in mind master?  
  
Garlic: I sense the energy level I got interested in headed towards the Middle East. It is projected that he may be headed for the Turkish Mountains.  
  
Pepper: That is near us.  
  
Garlic: Yes. This is our only chance to gain more power to increase our chances of success in   
the takeover. As soon as I obtain Kami's position, I will have control of all the world's power.  
That warrior has a high power, he should provide us with valuable energy and information to help  
us in our hostile takeover.  
  
Nice: I think we should be able to ambush this warrior since he is alone.  
  
Ore: This will be easy. He is going in one direction.  
  
Garlic: Alright men. You know what to do. Carry on to victory.  
  
Flavor 5: Yes sir!  
  
Garlic: Good. Dismissed.  
  
Flavor 5: ::All of them fly out the dark fortress and heads for Quartz's location.  
  
.......................................The Middle East...........................................  
  
Quartz, flying towards his destination and continuing his training, decides to train   
where he first got his powers.  
  
Quartz: Kami's time will come? What will that mean? Does it mean that Kami will surrender the  
throne to somebody? And to who and what intention? I'll worry about that later. I have to   
workout, and what Kami is telling me, I have to train harder.  
  
Quartz: LET'S GO! ::Flys faster towards the mountains::  
  
::The Flavor Five hides in the canyons::  
  
Sage: ::Looks ahead seeing Quartz flying toward them in mid-air:: Hmm. Just as I thought. One  
of the guardians is going to Turkey. Now I will teach him that no one can stop the Flavor Five.  
  
Ore: Sir. I detect a signature of power somewhere near the caves.  
  
Sage: He must be near then, alright we will tend to some important matters at hand.  
::Thinks:: Heh heh heh. Soon Garlic's dark force will control this world and spread it  
throughout the entire universe. Very, very, soon.  
  
Quartz: ::Lands near a cave:: Hmm. The Hi cave. The place where I first recieved my  
powers. It's seems like yesterday when I finally became who I am today.  
  
::Flashback on how Quartz recieved his powers::  
  
::A young Quartz trains near the Hi cave, mastering techniques::  
  
Young Quartz: ::Does shadowboxing techniques in the air at over 100 MPH::  
  
Sensei Sidoshi: ::Looks at him:: Hmm. This young warrior has potential, but I know he has a lot   
more than that with in him.  
  
Young Quartz: ::Still shadowboxing:: Masenko disk! Ha! ::Throws it at a large boulder::  
  
::The structure explodes but Quartz gets thrown into the ground by the recoil::  
  
Young Quartz: ::Groans:: Damn, that was too much. ::Looks up:: Huh?  
  
Sidoshi: Here. ::Helps him up::  
  
Young Quartz: Sensei, I'm sorry, I did too much too fast.  
  
Sidoshi: Sorry? For what? You did fine? You were able to explore the depths of your powers by  
doing more that what you normally know.  
  
Young Quartz: Thanks, but I have to get use to using the Masenko disc at its strongest.  
Who knows if I might face a challenge that will require all my strength.  
  
Sidoshi: Challenges should not be faced just by strength alone. And you are right, you will have  
to increase your power when you need to. But power comes from a need, not a desire.  
Here, come with me.  
  
::Scene changes to inside the cave::  
  
Young Quartz: What are we doing here Sensei?  
  
Sidoshi: Here, its just about time that you earned this. ::Pulls out a small chest from the   
cylinder rock formation:: Here. Open it.  
  
Young Quartz: ::Opens it:: What is it?  
  
Sidoshi: These are the tools you will need in your future. The "X bracelet" and the "Moon Saber".  
  
Young Quartz: Wow. I can sense the energy from it.  
  
Sidoshi: The power from these treasures come from the energy of the universe, the power of the  
being who uses it, and the Hi stones.  
  
Young Quartz: Hi stones?  
  
Sidoshi: Yes. Legend tells about 700 years ago, a young warrior was a guardian of this region   
we are in. This warrior was just as strong as you, maybe even stronger, he fell in love with   
a princess that ruled the planet Venus. As soon as they were together, a darkness approached   
them. The warrior tried to destroy that evil; however, he is not powerful enough to destroy the   
darkness. Therefore, the darkness took him away from the princess, but before it could, the  
warrior surrendered most of his power to a region in the universe, hoping that someday, a new  
warrior would use his power to fight this evil. The power has established its own location on  
this planet. The princess could not stand to have her heart broken; therefore, she decided to   
fight this evil and became a warrior herself. A powerful warrior called, a "Sailor Soldier".  
  
Young Quartz: A Sailor Soldier?  
  
Sidoshi: Yes, with this X bracelet, you can use this power to become a Sailor Soldier yourself.  
  
Young Quartz: Thank you Sensei. I'll make sure to use this power when I need to and for only the  
cause of justice.  
  
::Scene changes back to the present::  
  
Quartz: I didn't forget you Sensei Sidoshi, or what you have thougt me. I will use this power  
only for the purpose of justice. I have become stronger over the years and have taken care of  
Kami and the enitre world with my power. I can only hope that love and justice can last forever.  
  
::Quartz is about to leave, but sees 5 evil warriors approach him::  
  
Quartz: Huh? What?  
  
::The Flavor 5 appear around him::  
  
Quartz: Hmm. Who are all of you?  
  
Sage: The real question is, will you be around to care?  
  
Quartz: Huh?  
  
Thyme: We know about you Prince, we sense the aura of yur power and we want it.  
  
Quartz: What? Yeah right. Like you're gonna take it!  
  
Ore: Silence. According to our master, you have a power he is interested in. I thought this  
power was going to be a threat to us, but instead it is just a pest waiting to be squashed.  
  
Quartz: Your master? Heh, your so confident into taking my power and killing me. Well? Come  
over here and I'll show you how confident I am.  
  
Sage: That is enough. ATTACK!  
  
Quartz, just remembering about his past, will now have to apply his memory in the   
present. As the Flavor 5 attack the young prince, Quartz must now display his power and engage  
in battle once more. Will his power be enough to ward off the Flavor 5 and defeat the darkness.  
Next on Sailor X.  
  
Next Episode: The evil has surfaced, and Quartz thinks before he gets slammed into the surface,  
The battle begins as the Flavor 5 ambushes Quartz, but hold on, Quartz may be by himself but he  
is the odds on favorite. Find out why as he displays his big surprise. Next time on Sailor X.  
Quartz Special: Part 2. 


End file.
